


Rope Tight

by kutsushita



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Bondage, Crueltide, F/M, Female Runner Five, Humiliation, Infection, Medical Experimentation, POV Second Person, Rape, Sadism, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending to Tightrope. Runner 5 doesn't escape and Van Ark thinks of a new way to make her useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunnerFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/gifts).



You wake feeling something cold and hard pressing against your back. You open your eyes and see fluorescent lights on the ceiling. You try to focus, and to turn your head to get an idea of your surroundings, but it's hard to even focus your eyes. It feels almost like you're drunk.

"Ah, Runner 5. Good morning," says Van Ark. "You aren't too uncomfortable, are you? Don't find the restraints too tight?"

You jolt at the sound of Van Ark's voice, panicked adrenaline making you feel suddenly much more alert, though your head still feels terrible. At "restraints" you try to pull your arms and legs in toward yourself, and discover to your horror that you can't. You can't move. You're strapped down on some kind of surface, your arms and legs spread and bound over the sides.

"Excellent." A shadow falls over you as Van Ark steps into view above you. "We had some trouble last night, you know. Seems _Paula_ tried to help you escape."

Paula? You try to remember. Little bits and pieces are coming back to you now. You remember being tied to the back of Van Ark's jeep, him taunting you while he forced you to run to keep up with him. Oh! And he crushed your headset. Despair floods you as you remember. Without the voices of Sam, Maxine, and the others in your ear, you feel so utterly alone.

"But I took care of that," Van Ark continues. "We wouldn't have wanted to miss this, would we? As you know, I've so been looking forward to further admiring your ...physique."

You cry out in shock as he runs the back of his hand up the side of your torso. Craning your neck to look down, you realize suddenly that you are naked. Everything feels so fuzzy that you hadn't noticed before. It dawns on you that Van Ark must have drugged you. Drugged you, stripped you, and strapped you to a table. A sob escapes your throat before you can stop it.

"Ahh, what's that, Runner 5? Crying already? But we've hardly gotten to any of the _good_ parts." He smiles down at you, lips curling sinisterly. His hand is stroking regularly up and down your side, knuckles brushing the edge of your breast on each pass. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

You bite your lip, refusing to let any more sounds leave your mouth. You can feel the hot tears building up in your eyes, though, and you despair, wishing you had some way to hold them back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"I really do admire you, Runner 5," he says. His hand leaves your side and he walks away from the table, but you can still hear his disembodied voice. "I mean, not your mind, of course. Let's not be silly. But if I could have had my choice of any of you Abel runners, it would have been you. And now it is! You're just so _fit_ , really, is what it comes down to. The ideal specimen to serve my needs. And aside from being my newest spy within Abel..." You hear the sound of a zipper being undone, and hot bile rises up in the back of your throat. You attempt to pull your body from side to side on the table, but the bonds you are in hold fast. "Well, of course, I may be immortal, but I still have _other_ needs."

There is the sound of cloth that you know must be Van Ark undressing, and he keeps talking, but you try to tune him out. Squeeze your eyes closed and begin counting in your head. He wants to break you. You know that. You may not be able to stop him from doing what he wants to you, but you don't have to be present for it. You can--

You yell as sharp pain blossoms on your face, as your head jerks swiftly to the side. Van Ark is standing above you, his flushed open palm outstretched over your shoulder. "There, that's better," he says. "You shouldn't be ignoring me, Runner 5. Unless you'd like to be slapped again. Now please, look this way."

You keep your head turned away from him, furious. He can slap you all he wants. You won't... You won't...

 _"Runner 5? Are you there?!"_ rings the quiet tinny voice of Sam Yao.

You gasp and turn your head violently back in Van Ark's direction. He is smirking at you, holding a headset about a foot away from your head. You are so filled with hope at just hearing Sam's voice again, that it takes you a few moment to recognize that Van Ark is nude from the waist down. His prick, red and swollen, stands erect as he strokes it steadily with one hand, the one not holding the headset. You feel renewed horror fill you. No... He couldn't...

"I've retrofitted this model just for you, Runner 5," Van Ark says, his voice dripping with satisfaction. If you can see, these cords here? Hook up to that microphone and camera, there. _Much_ better reception than the piece of junk they normally have you running around with. Of course I took the frequency down from your old model before I destroyed it, so this one is all tuned in for your friends back at Abel. Should make a pretty show for them in just a few moments, when I switch it on."

 _"Runner 5?"_ Maxine's voice. You squeeze your eyes closed and moan. _"Runner 5, can you here us?"_

"Just audio to start, I think," says Van Ark. He's moved around the table now. He grabs the inside of your thigh and you cry out, trying to close your legs together, but they're held securely in place. "And... Showtime!"

You hear the click that must be the microphone turning on, and you feel the solid warmth of Van Ark's cockhead positioned just inside your labia, pressing slightly forward as his fingers pull you open.

 _"Hold on,"_ says Sam, _"I think we're getting some noise, now. Runner 5?"_

You try not to cry out as Van Ark thrusts roughly inside you, gritting your teeth together so hard you can feel the enamel grating. You manage it, and feel at least a small thrill of victory, but then he pulls out, his cock dragging against your trembling labia as he goes, and when he thrusts in again it's even faster and deeper than before, and your resolve fails you, a helpless cry bursting from your mouth.

_"Runner 5?! Are you all right?"_

You give up trying to stop the flow of tears. Van Ark falls into a steady rhythm as he continues fucking you, and you find yourself focusing on that. Anything is better than hearing the worried exclamations of your friends as they finally realize what's happening to you. As Van Ark switches the video feed on and they're forced to _see_ what's happening too. Their voices, always such a source and connection and security to you while you're running, are suddenly ruined, tainted by what Van Ark is doing to you, what they're seeing him doing to you.

His fingers dig painfully into your thigh muscles where he's gripping you, sure to leave bruises you'll feel next time you're running. If you ever get out of here, if he ever lets you go. You hazily remember him saying something about making you a spy...? But the thought is lost as you moan loudly again when he thrusts very deeply into you. Your body shifts up across the surface of the table every time he buries his cock inside you, as much as it's able to move with the tension from your bound arms and legs. The inside of your cunt feels like it's burning, rubbed raw from the harsh pull of his skin against you.

You continue trying to block your friends' voices out ( _"You fucking bastard!! How dare you?! How can you... Stop, for God's sake, you monster, just... God! No! Runner 5!"_ ) and finally Van Ark helps you, his grunts picking up in volume, his thrusts stuttering. You clench your hands into fists against the cold metal table legs, dig your fingernails into your palms as you feel him empty himself inside you. Your body is throbbing with pain that doesn't abate when he finally pulls out.

"Ah, very good," says Van Ark. His breathing is still heavy. You blink up at the fluorescent light on the ceiling through the tears in your eyes, relieved for the moment that at least that is over. "And now, of course, for this."

You jolt your chin down as you feel something else being pushed inside you. Not him, nothing alive, something different from before. Something smooth and room-temperature. Then you realize what it is. But why...?

"Can't have anything spilling out, can we?" Van Ark asks. "I mean, I've not done it this way before. It should work, I think, but I guess we'll see. But making sure the fluid remains in place seems the best way to increase the chances of a successful infection."

Your body begins to shake as it sinks in. Then you yell, and try to bear down as hard as you can, to push the menstrual cup out. But it's no use. He's pushed it far up inside you, ensured a strong seal. You can't even really feel it now, but you know it's still there, along with his semen. He's still violating you, even having finished fucking you.

"Don't look so glum, Runner 5! Why, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Or rather, the beginning of you, working for me." He runs his hand up your belly, and you twitch and try to pull away from him as he presses into your flesh, but there's nowhere for you to go. "Oh, I switched the headset off, of course. I suppose in retrospect maybe I shouldn't have broadcast anything to your friends after all... I don't want them to become suspicious of our _relationship_. But I think this will still work out for us. I just couldn't resist, you see, Runner 5. You're always so stoic, and well..."

He reaches out quickly and pinches your nipple hard with the edges of his thumb and index fingernails. You scream.

"I couldn't help wanting to break you, Runner 5. And it just didn't seem like only doing it physically would be quite enough." He smiles down at you and pats the side of your face twice.

"I'm sure your friends will be sympathetic enough, what with your recent trauma and all. Most likely they'll treat you kindly and carefully, happy just to have you back in their care after 'Paula' conveniently helps you escape successfully this time. But in case they are suspicious, well." He shrugs. "There's always more runners."

You're shaking hard on the table and feel as though you're about to vomit.

There is the sound of cloth rustling again as Van Ark redresses. "I'll be back to check on you in a while, Runner 5. See if it took effect. If not, well, no worry. We'll try anal next, and if that doesn't work then an injection of infected blood should do the trick. But we'll save that as a backup plan. I _am_ so curious to see whether this present experiment will work out." He runs his hand along the side of your body as he passes by the table again on his way out, slapping you lightly on the outside of your thigh.

"This is certainly the start of a promising relationship, Runner 5," he says. The door latch clicks closed behind him.


End file.
